Chapter 8 A visit for Neo
by Neo-Red Ranger11
Summary: A new hero is coming for Neo and challenges him to a battle


**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 8**

**ΜΙΑ ΕΠΙΣΚΕΨΗ ΓΙΑ ΤΟΝ ****NEO**

Οι μέρες περνούσαν και ήταν όλες ίδιες, τίποτα το ιδιαίτερο για το ζευγάρι μας. Τίποτα ιδιαίτερο μέχρι τώρα καθώς ο Neo θα δεχόταν μια απροσδόκητη επίσκεψη.

Στην κεντρική πλατεία του Τόκυο, μια πύλη άνοιξε και από τον ουρανό ήρθε ένα κορίτσι που έψαχνε κάτι συγκεκριμένο.

Την ίδια στιγμή ο Neo είχε τελειώσει την προπόνησή του, ενώ η Makoto είχε βγει με τις φίλες της για ψώνια και συναντήθηκαν έξω από το προπονητήριο.

-Γεια σας γεια σας, τις χαιρέτισε εκείνος.

-Γεια σου μεγάλε, του ανταπέδωσε το χαιρετισμό η Usagi.

-Γιατί άργησε; Κάθε λεπτό που περνούσε, μου αφαιρούσε κι ένα κομμάτι από τη ζωή μου, παραπονέθηκε ο Neo.

-Το βλέπετε; Δεν μπορεί να κάνει βήμα χωρίς εμένα, είπε η Makoto κολακεύοντας τον εαυτό της.

-Το βλέπουμε, είπαν με νόημα οι άλλες.

-Λοιπόν αγάπη μου, πάμε σπίτι; Πρότεινε ο Neo.

-Ναι, φυσικά απάντησε εκείνη.

Καθώς όμως περνούσαν από την πλατεία, κάτι περίεργο ακούστηκε.

-Άκουσες τίποτα; Τη ρώτησε ο Neo.

-Όχι, απάντησε εκείνη,

-Μπα, ιδέα μου θα ήταν, είπε πάλι ο Neo και συνέχισαν το δρόμο τους.

Όμως δεν ήταν ιδέα του, δεν πρόλαβαν να προχωρήσουν πολύ και μια φωνή τους σταμάτησε:

-Συγγνώμη, εσύ είσαι ο Neo;

Εκείνος δεν απάντησε αμέσως, τότε η Makoto τον ρώτησε:

-Ποια είναι αυτή;

-Ιδέα δεν έχω, τώρα θα δούμε.

Ταυτόχρονα στράφηκε προς αυτήν λέγοντας:

-Εγώ είμαι αυτός που ψάχνεις.

Όταν όμως την είδε, σάστισε:

«Δεν μπορεί, πώς γίνεται;» Μονολόγησε.

-Τελικά ποια είσαι; Την ξαναρώτησε η Makoto.

-Τώρα αρχίζω να καταλαβαίνω, ξέρω ποια είναι, τη λένε Lina και είναι κι αυτή ξιφομάχος. Μπορώ να φανταστώ τι την έφερε εδώ.

-Γιατί ήρθες εδώ; Την ρώτησε πάλι η Makoto.

-Θέλω το φίλο σου.

-Δεν είναι φίλος μου, σύζυγός μου είναι και κοντά τα χέρια!!!

-Μα στιγμή, τι έχεις σκοπό να μου κάνεις; Μπήκε στη μέση ο Neo.

-Έχω ακούσει ότι χειρίζεσαι το ξίφος πολύ καλά, γι αυτό σε προκαλώ σε μονομαχία.

-Χα χα χα!! Άρχισε να γελά ο Neo κι έβαλε τις γροθιές του στους γοφούς. Και ποιος θα είναι ο αντίπαλός μου; Εσύ; Πολύ αστείο.

-Μη με υποτιμάς τόσο, είμαι κι εγώ καλή ξιφομάχος.

-Το ξέρω, όπως ξέρω επίσης πως είσαι μάγισσα. Σε πληροφορώ όμως πως η μαγεία σου ούτε που θα με αγγίξει.

-Τι εννοείς με αυτό;

-Σύντομα θα δεις τι εννοώ, αλλά τώρα είναι ώρα για μονομαχία.

-Neo…πρόσεχε, του ζήτησε η Mako.

-Μην ανησυχείς γλυκιά μου, την καθησύχασε εκείνος, μετά πήρε το νόμισμά του και ξανάπε:

-Εντάξει! Αλλάζω μορφή! TYRANNOSAURUS!!!

Κι έγινε πάλι ο Κόκκινος Ranger, αποφάσισε όμως να χρησιμοποιήσει το Σπαθί της Χιλιετίας.

-Λοιπόν ας αρχίσει το παιχνίδι! Πρότεινε η Lina.

-Όπως θες, απάντησε ο Neo κρατώντας σφιχτά το σπαθί του και μάλιστα χωρίς να χάσει καιρό, επιτέθηκε πρώτος αλλά η Lina απέκρουσε το χτύπημα και προσπάθησε να ανταποδώσει χωρίς αποτέλεσμα καθώς ο Neo παραμέρισε και ξέφυγε, έπειτα άρχισαν να διασταυρώνουν τα ξίφη τους αρκετές φορές, στο τελευταίο χτύπημα, τα ξίφη έσμιξαν και οι δύο αντίπαλοι ήρθαν πιο κοντά ο ένας στον άλλο. Πρώτη η Lina είπε:

-Δεν είσαι τόσο κακός.

-Το ξέρω αλλά οι κολακείες δε θα σε γλυτώσουν, είπε τότε ο Neo και χώρισαν ενώ ξεφυσούσαν και οι δύο.

Εντελώς ξαφνικά όμως η Lina προέβη σε μια απροσδόκητη κίνηση που δεν ξάφνιασε πάντως τον Neo.

-Πύρινη Σφαίρα!

Αυτή η μπάλα φωτιάς ήταν μεγάλη και ισχυρή, αλλά εκείνος πρόβαλε μπροστά του το Σπαθί της Χιλιετίας και η επίθεση μπλοκαρίστηκε μη μπορώντας να τον πλησιάσει ούτε στο ένα μέτρο.

-Σε είχα προειδοποιήσει, η μαγεία σου όσο ισχυρή κι αν είναι, δεν μπορεί να με πειράξει, της είπε παίρνοντας το όπλο από μπροστά του, ταυτόχρονα έκανε μια τούμπα στον αέρα έβγαλε το πιστόλι του κι έτσι όπως ήταν, την πυροβόλησε κάνοντάς την να πέσει κάτω.

-Ωχ, αυτό πόνεσε! Είπε τότε η Lina καθώς σηκωνόταν.

-Η τεχνολογία είναι πιο δυνατή όπως βλέπεις.

Την ίδια στιγμή η Mako χαμογέλασε βλέποντας τη θετική έκβαση της μονομαχίας και του έκλεισε το μάτι, εκείνος της έκανε το σήμα της νίκης με το αριστερό χέρι, αμέσως πήδηξε ψηλά και σήκωσε το ξίφος πάνω από το κεφάλι του για να το κατεβάσει και να την αποτελειώσει, όμως εκείνη τον χτύπησε με ένα φλογισμένο βέλος όσο ήταν στον αέρα και τον έκανε να πέσει κάτω με την πλάτη και να του φύγει το σπαθί από το χέρι.

-Όχι! Τσίριξε έντρομη η Mako.

-Μη φοβάσαι! Δεν είναι τίποτα! Την ηρέμησε εκείνος.

Όμως τώρα η Lina ετοιμαζόταν να τον αποτελειώσει τρέχοντας πάνω του και κατεβάζοντας το δικό της ξίφος αλλά εντελώς ενστικτωδώς ξανάπιασε το δικό του και το έβαλε μπροστά για να δεχτεί εκείνο το χτύπημα, την ίδια στιγμή την κλώτσησε στο καλάμι αναγκάζοντάς την να κάνει πίσω χωρίς να πραγματοποιήσει το σκοπό της.

-Καιρός για τη δική μου μαγεία! Σπαθί της Χιλιετίας! Επίθεση!

Η ενέργεια του ξίφους πέτυχε τη Lina και την αποδυνάμωσε, δεν το έβαζε όμως κάτω με τίποτα.

-Δε με νίκησες ακόμη! Τώρα θα δεις! Dien Wing!

-Δε βάζεις μυαλό ε; Την ειρωνεύτηκε ο Neo βάζοντας πάλι το ξίφος μπροστά του μπλοκάροντας τη μαγεία.

-Μα πώς γίνεται αυτό;

-Μη με κάνεις να κουράζομαι λέγοντας τα ίδια πράγματα, το σπαθί μου μπορεί να μπλοκάρει κάθε είδους επίθεση.

-Ίσως, αλλά αποκλείεται να σταματήσεις αυτό!

Και λέγοντας αυτά, έβαλε μια καρφίτσα στο σπαθί και εξαφάνισε τη λεπίδα, έπειτα το σήκωσε ψηλά και φώναξε:

-ΜΑΥΡΟ ΦΩΣ! ΕΛΑ ΣΕ ΜΕΝΑ!

Κι αμέσως τη θέση της λεπίδας πήρε μια μαύρη δέσμη φωτός.

-Τι θα κάνεις τώρα;! Του είπε προκλητικά.

-Τώρα θα δεις τι θα κάνω! Απάντησε εκείνος κι όταν του όρμησε οριζοντιωμένη με το σπαθί προτεταμένο, αυτός πήδηξε στον αέρα στριφογυρίζοντας κι αφού έκανε μια τούμπα, με μια κραυγή εξουδετέρωσε και αυτό το κόλπο, εκτός αυτού, πέρασε στην αντεπίθεση με μια ριπή από το δικό του όπλο, τέλος καθώς προσγειωνόταν, πάτησε με το δεξί του πόδι και τη γονάτισε.

Ώσπου να συνέλθει από το σοκ, ο Neo τη χτύπησε ξανά με την αγαπημένη του γυριστή κλωτσιά.

Όταν η Lina έπεσε κάτω, ο Neo εμφάνισε το Σπαθί του Δικεφάλου και είπε:

-Δυνάμεις του Δικεφάλου! Ενωθείτε με τον Τυραννόσαυρο!

Έτσι κι έγινε, ο συνδυασμός των δυνάμεων του, αντικατέστησε τον Morpher με την καρφίτσα του Δικεφάλου.

-Λοιπόν τέρμα τα παιχνίδια. Τώρα θα νιώσεις τη Δύναμη του Δικεφάλου!

-Όχι! Στάσου!

Πολύ αργά όμως, ήδη ο Neo με μια δυνατή κραυγή άρχισε να τρέχει, όταν έφτασε κοντά τα όπλα του πήραν τα χαρακτηριστικά χρώματα, ο ίδιος κοκκίνισε και με δύο χτυπήματα κατάφερε να της σπάσει το ξίφος και μετά να την αποτελειώσει.

Αυτό ήταν, η μονομαχία είχε τελειώσει, ο Neo ήταν ο θριαμβευτής και μακράν ο καλύτερος ξιφομάχος, όταν όλα τελείωσαν, την πλησίασε και της έδωσε το χέρι του.

-Ευχαριστώ, του είπε.

-Παρακαλώ, τώρα είδες πως δεν μπορείς να τα βάλεις μαζί μου.

-Φυσικά, ο άντρας μου είναι ο καλύτερος, της είπε και η Mako όταν ήρθε κοντά.

-Πάντως έπαιξες κι εσύ καλά και κυρίως έντιμα, είπε ο Neo τονίζοντας τη λέξη.

-Σε ευχαριστώ, τώρα όμως πρέπει να πηγαίνω, του απάντησε η Lina και εξαφανίστηκε.

Τότε ο Neo πήρε τη μορφή του και είπε στη Mako καθώς πήγαιναν σπίτι.

-Τι μέρα κι αυτή…

-Αυτό ξαναπέστο, του είπε και πιασμένοι χέρι-χέρι κατευθύνθηκαν προς το σπίτι τους.

37


End file.
